Heiress Of Hogwarts
by beautyorbeasts
Summary: Serena Potter is an eleven year old witch who lives with her only family she has left, or so she thinks. When she is forced to sleep outside, her godfather, Sirius Black, the wizard who escaped Azkaban, finds her and leads her in the world of magic and mystery (I suck at summaries but I tried!)


Adopted from TheNorwegianAuthor.

Warning: Abuse mention, maybe a little Mary Sue, I also dont do Canon much

 **Serena Lily Potters POV:**

I was completly silent as I saw the body laying on the floor. My Mama. I looked her sprawled out body, than her hands which was spread out on the floor like shielding it.

Her emerald green eyes were wide open. Why were they open? She was sleeping, so why was her eyes open?

I tore my gaze away from her andstared accusingly at the pale, dark haired man before my crib.

He looked hungrily down at me while laughing the most high-pitched, evil laugh my poor baby ears ever had the unfortunate fate to hear. I placed my pudgy, baby hands over my ears as I glared at the man who got my Mama to sleep.

He stopped laughing and said something.

He pointed his stick at me like he did to Mama.

I took my hands away from my ears right as he said,"Avada Kedavra!"

There was a bright emerald green light, which had the same color as my Mamas eyes. I shrieked as the light struck my forehead as everything around me exploded.

After a while the pain subsided and I looked around seeing that the creepy man was gone - and so was half the wall and ceiling. My Mama still sleeped on the ground.

"MAMA!", I called to wake her. She wouldent wake up!

"MAMA!", I called again without luck.

Why wouldnt she wake up?

"DADA!" I screamed for Dada to come wake Mama up. I couldnt hear Dada walk up the stair - in fact I couldnt hear anything...

"DADA!... PAFOOT... PADDY, IOURUS... MOONY, IMEUS... DADA!... AOUNTY LICE?, UCLE FANK. NVILLE... AOUNTY MRLENEEEE!... GAMPA, GAMMA!... DADA! MAMA!", I called out for every person I knew, except Wormy... I didnt like him, he gave of the same evil feeling as the creepy man.

Nobody came.

I shrieked so my throat burnt and the tears gushed down my cheeks.

After a while I lost my hope that anybody would come or that Mama would ever wake up and began to sob.

My throat, nose and eyes hurt, nobody come when I call and my head hurts.

I was almost asleep again when I heard the door open.

I listened intently on the faint footsteps downstairs.

"MERLIN!... NO. No, no, no - PRONGS...", The person which I figured was a man began to sob.

"James, I-I-Im so so-s-sorry, h-how could w-w-worm-t-tail... Prongs!"

I knew that voice.

"PAFOOT, PADDY,IOURUS, PAFOOT!", I screamed at the top of my already demaged lungs.

I heard him walk slowly up the stairs and my hope rose.

"PAFOOT, PA'FOOT!",

The fotsteps ran towards my nursery.

"IOURUS, PAFOOT, PAFOOT"- I stopped screaming as he walked into the nursery.

He stod still in the doorway and locked eyes with me.

His stormey grey-blue eyes was red and puffy and he had tear tracks down his sorrow-struck face.

"Serena", He let out a breath.

He took a step towards me, but stopped and locked at Mama.

"Lily!", He sobbed silently, before tearing hiseyes away from her and walking over to my crib.

I held up my arms as he looked down at me.

"UP!", I demanded hoarsley.

He lifted me from my crib and held me thight against his chest his face planted in my messy, black hair.

I somehow understood that I wouldnt come home at some time.

"Pongs, Moonie and Paddy!", I asked him and pointed strictly to my plush stag, wolf and dog.

Always when I was with Padfoot he took my stuffed animals with him in an little green scaly bag he had around his neck. He gave them to me if I couldnt sleep or if I was crying. He had other things in his moke-skin bag too.

He shrunked my plushies as ordered before placing them inside his bag.

"You survived. You are alive.", His voice shaked a little, "Its okay, Im gonna keep you safe. Peter is gonna regret the day he betrayed the marauders, I promise", He said in an soothing voice, "Remus wasnt the traitor... Moony is innocent! Im so, so sorry... to all of you!",

I stared at Padfoot as he ranted about how sorry he was.

"Pafoot?", I asked as i tugged at his long, shiny black hair.

"Huh?", He looked down at me.

I locked my eyes in his as I said, "No Sorry, Pafoot not sorry - Cre-epie man sorry",

He paled as he locked down at me, "Youre right, it is the creepy mans fault. Both Voldemort and Peters fault. But if it wasnt for me it wouldnt happen!", He told me angrily.

He opened the door and walked toward his big, black motorcycle.

"No Pafoot faou-elt", I told him seriously.

He smiled down at me through his tears.

"Thanks, Kiddo!", He whispered.

"Where Dada an Moony?", I asked him.

Before he could answer there was apopping sound and an huge, hairy man stood ten meters from us.

I stared at him before looking up at Padfoot.

"Who dat?", I asked him.

"Haggrid", Padfoot answered while I stared at the giant man.

Haggrid come over to us.

"James an Lily,",- He began but Padfoot stopped him.

"Dead", said Padfoot, his voice laced with heartbreaking grief.

"An Lil erena here?", He asked.

"She is okay, except a cut on her forehead. What are you doing here?", Padfoot asked suspiciously.

"Erm...", Haggrid sounded nervous, "Dumblor told me ta take littl Erena te er Aunt!", He grumbled.

"WHAT!", Padfoot shouted, "Im her godfather - her parents are dead! She is my responsibility. Dumbledoor has NO RIGHT to take her! She needs me!",

"Wont it be better if er could go te er famile?", Haggrid asked.

"NO!", Padfoot exclaimed.

"Sirius, I ave ter takeer ter er aunt!", Haggrid said, "It was Dumblors orders!",

I stared at Haggrid, finally able to understand what they were talking about.

"NOOOOO, BE WITH PAFOOT. NOT LEAVE PAFOOT!", I cried out in panic.

Padfoot took of his moke-bag necklace and hang it shakily around my head.

"Take my bike and get her to safety, Hagrid", he said as he handed me over.

"PAFOOOOOOOOOOOOT", I screamed,

"Padfoot, dont leave me!", I whispered as I opened my eyes.

I rubbed away the tears with the back of my hand.

I had relived that exact dream countless times, it was never different

The man, Padfoot - he always gives me over to Haggrid and leave me.

My aunt once said my parents died in a car crash, but another time she said they died by overdose of drugs. She has also told me they were killed by mafia.

But they couldnt die three times...

That dream - it mustve be a memory. Im almost certain it is the memory of my parents death... But why did the man have a stick? And why did it come green light out of said stick?

One answer - Magic.

Padfoot shrunk my plushies - Magic.

The man killed my mother with a stick - Magic.

I had dreams of flying on a bike,thebike - Magic.

I dreamed my dad telling jokes to Monny because hes a werwolf - Magic.

What is the word that is forbidden in the Dursleys house - Magic.

Its the only option - Magic.

But I know that cant be true - Magic dosnt exist!

If Padfoot and Moony realy did exist they would have rescued me from the Dursleys already, or at least they would have sent me letters!

Heck, Padfoot was my bloody godfather!

If that dream was real, my mother died when the man shot the green light at her, but I did not die when he shot it at me.

But I still hoped that it was true, that magic is real.

I touched the bag I had around my neck.

The necklace Padfoot (or Sirius) gave me.

I tried yet again to open the little bag, but it wouldnt bunch.

How come I have the necklace, if the dreams wasnt real?

DUN, DUN, DUN!

My pig of a cousin, Dudley, ran (or walked faster than usual, since he almost never ran) down the stairs.

The dust and spiders didnt fall at my head, something which just somehow stopped to happen when I was six years old.

"MUMMY, I WANT BACON TO BREAKFAST!", He shouted.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DINKYKINS!", Aunt Petunia called to him from the living room.

"HEY, GIRL - MAKE SOME BACON, EGG AND TEA!", She shrieked as she knocked on the door to my cupboard.

I groaned stood up from the battered old mattress, which, as my adoring uncle once said, is the best bed a freak as me could hope to wish for. Pff, the jerk. One day I'll prove him wrong.

I was about to look for anything to wear when I realized I didn't have anything laying around.

I sighed and walked out of my cupboard in the clothes I slept in and headed straight for the toilet

"Where are you going, girl!", Grunted Uncle Vernon, annoyed.

"The toilet", I answered with a little attitude.

"Hmph, be quick, you shouldnt even be allowed to use the toilet, and don't use that attitude toward me girl!", He yelled after me.

"Sure because I can totally control when I have to pee or not!", I said to myself. I absolutely hated Vernon, even more then Petunia or the pig with a wig.

I locked the lock by just looking at it. When I first did that I was scared about what was happening but it actually made everything a little easier too, so I just rolled with it.

After I was finished with washing my hands I looked in the mirror.

My bright emerald green eyes going over my pale complexion, the long, raven-black, birds nest l call hair that comes until me butt, my meager frame and lastly my lightning bolt scar.

I gently touched the scar, it was where the green light thing had hit in my dream, at the right side of my forehead. The scar looked a little red from my dream so I turned on the sink and put my head under the water, making it go back to it's original color.

"HURRY UP, GIRL", shrieked my Aunt Petunia. She sounded like a horse that had a parrot stuck up its throat, but it also fit her looks.

"I'M COMING, HOLD YOUR HORSES!", I yelled back at her annoyed. She knew how to annoy me to well.

I looked back at the mirror and didn't even bother with brushing my hair, it always looked like a bird nest no matter what I did or tried to do about it.

"WHAT, BUT THAT IS TWO LESS PRESENTS THEN LAST YEAR!", Dudly threw a temper tantrum over his presents.

I rolled my eyes and ate my food a little faster because Dudley could get bad tantrums sometimes and she did not want to be there when he had yet another one.

When I had finished my food, and nearly choked on it once when I ate to fast, I ran out of the room before Dudley even had the idea to take his anger out on me. The ass face..

I just reached the front door when Vernon yelled at me. "GIRL, YOU GET BACK HERE!" He yelled.

"Coming, Uncle Vernon!", I called back before I walked back to the kitchen. I snorted at the thought of how much like a patato he resembled when angry or yelling.

"Mrs. Figgs has broken her leg and nobody else can look after you. We cant let you on the streets since it would be suspicious if all the pepole who normaly looks after you are sick or on vacation. You are to come with us to the zoo!", Aunt Petunia said with a sigh.

I looked at her in shock. I, me? Was going to go to a zoo? I mean I never thought I would because the Dursley's never take me on they're family trips. Now that I think about it, I had never been anywhere besides my cupboard, Nr.4 Privet Drive, the school, Mrs Figg's, the forest or the streets.

When the Dursleys were on vacation that lasted longer than a day, they would drop me at the street until they come home.

The longest I have been on the street was about a month and a half, when the Dursleys where in Italy to visit to some relative of Uncle Vernon.

I liked to be at the street, I could do what I wanted and be free!

I even made a friend once. His name was Justin Crispie, he was a runaway and lived on the street. He had messy, dark blonde hair, mysterious, dark green eyes and a neverending grin. He was middle height and slim, with small hands and feets.

He was my best and only friend. But when I was nine he was taken against his will, probably back to his family, and Ive never seen him since...

I tried not to smile because if I showed any sign of excitement, they would find a way to ruin it. "Okay then." I told Aunt Petunia, keeping my face blank


End file.
